Detergent compositions are provided in many forms, of which granular and liquid compositions are the most prevalent. More recently, unit dose forms of detergent have been proposed in the form of compressed tablets of detergent powder or water-soluble packages, which are consumed during a single cleaning application. The unit dose forms are preferred by some consumers, in that the dose is pre-measured and, consequently, the unit dose form is faster, easier and less messy to use. The unit dose forms, however, involve complexities in manufacture. Furthermore, unit dose detergents do not allow for variations in dosing, depending on water fill level in the machine.
Various devices for delivering ingredients in a controllable way to washing machines have been described. See, for instance U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,981,024, 3,982,666, 3,881,328, 4,103,520, 4,932,227, EP 0611,159, U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,080, US 2003/0116177, U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,520, EP 1088927, WO 03/033804, US 2004/088796, WO 03/069043, US 2003/0182732, and GB 2 134 078. The need continues to exist, however, for an improved automatic laundry care dosing device.